


Bittersweet Winter

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: After a snowball fight, a bittersweet memory reminds sisters Dahyun and Chaeyoung of what they miss so much.





	Bittersweet Winter

**Author's Note:**

> My drabbles are becoming one shots lmao

**[13:26]**

“You're gonna pay for that, you…!” Dahyun exclaimed from the other side of the garden, snowball in hand, ready. Chaeyoung had struck the older girl in the left shoulder with a snowball at full speed, making it feel like she'd just been pelted with a rock.

A loud cackle could be heard from the younger girl that was quickly cut off by a cold sphere hitting her in the fold of her right arm, which made Chaeyoung grasp it, shouting, “Ow! That hurt!”

Dahyun placed her hands on her hips and felt victorious; when she turned her back to roll another snowball, another one came flying into her back, which caused the young blue-haired girl to fall forward onto her knees. She broke her fall with her hands as she caught the sound of Chaeyoung gasping and snow crunching beneath the younger girl's feet as she ran towards a fallen Dahyun.

When she was beside Dahyun, the pink-haired girl rubbed her back and said, “Sorry, sis, I didn't mean for that to be so…” As Chaeyoung tried to find the right word, Dahyun brushed her off with a wave of her right hand.

“It's fine, I'm fine...” She rubbed her back near where she was hit, and grunted a little as she stood up with Chaeyoung. Turning round, she held out her left hand and muttered, “Good snowball fight,” beckoning the girl opposite to shake her hand.

Chaeyoung did so and they shook hands once, the younger girl wearing an apologetic smile.

After a few seconds silence, Chaeyoung let out another “sorry,” to which Dahyun replied, “No honestly, it's cool, you got me good that time.” They shared a laugh as they walked back into the house.

Winter had always brought about thick snow that seemed to stick to the ground and stay there forever. It had been a while since the two of them had gone out into the garden for a snowball fight - it was something they used to as kids but did less and less the older they got. Chaeyoung let these memories fly through her mind before nudging her sister and muttering, “I mean...it  _ was  _ your decision to have another snowball fight.”

“So you're blaming  _ me _ for you hitting me in the back?” Dahyun asked, feigning hurt while her actual pain persisted.

They took a pause as the younger girl shrugged, making the older girl push her slightly. Chaeyoung chuckled in response and Dahyun tutted jokingly while strutting away.

“Hey! I never said yes!”

“You didn't need to!” More laughter could be heard from behind Dahyun before she felt her sister's arm get wrapped around her shoulder.

They entered the house and took off their large winter coats and boots and set them aside before they stepped into the lounge.

Their parents were gone for the weekend so they jumped onto the couch with a loud  _ thud  _ before Dahyun said, “Can you grab the remote?”

“No, you get it.”

“I'm older than you!”

“Only by one year!”

Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out before she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started playing a game, leaving Dahyun no choice but to get the remote herself. She rolled her eyes as she got up and as she was just about to grab the object she heard Chaeyoung say, “While you're up, make us a cup of tea, would you?”

A shocked expression appeared on Dahyun's face as she turned to her younger sister, who did nothing but smile at her broadly. The same smile that read, “thanks-sis-you're-awesome-love-you”, before she returned her attention to her phone.

Dahyun shook her head lightly and picked up the remote; turning the TV on, she spun round and threw the object onto the free space on the sofa before clicking her fingers and sauntering into the kitchen.

Once she filled the kettle and switched it on she grabbed two mugs and placed a tea bag in each. Smiling to herself, she heard Chaeyoung in the next room suddenly laughing loudly at whatever was on TV; it was some comedy show when Dahyun turned it on, she didn't really pay attention to what but something was making her sister cackle.

She filled each mug once the kettle finished boiling and turned to lean against the countertop. Folding her arms, her eyes found a specific magnet on the fridge in front of her.

It was a picture of the four of them from a holiday they went to ten years ago. Dahyun was nine, Chaeyoung eight. It was their most favourite holiday they had ever been on because they did so much. Rode horses, went on bike rides, did rock climbing, visited a museum and a huge farm. Went to the beach a few times. Dahyun sighed contently at the memories and walked up to the fridge to get the milk out.

Closing it, a bittersweet thought crossed her mind. That was the last family holiday they had been on, and the two of them yearned for another moment like that so much. But things had been so busy and quite difficult for the four of them over the past ten years after that that they couldn't even entertain the thought.

To her left, she saw Chaeyoung enter the kitchen; the younger girl spotted the elder gazing at the picture, longing.

She came to stand beside Dahyun, “We will have another chance to do this again,” she whispered, finger placed on the magnet. “It will happen again.”

“I hope so,” was all Dahyun said, before she stepped away from the fridge.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: littleredbean37


End file.
